


Fire

by ZhaDoz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Champions On Ice, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Joyful, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teaching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaDoz/pseuds/ZhaDoz
Summary: Yuuri WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP. His dreams have been realized but it seems now like a new dream is taking hold. A future with the PAST CHAMPION, Victor. Now having decided to retire from skating along with Viktor the two start a life together back in Japan. Feelings rise and tensions grow between the two as their relationship intensifies. Victor does not see a champion he is dating as he once wore the crown himself. Instead he sees his lover... but Yuri has a dark kinky side to him... Victor unknowingly brings it out. A fire is growing with these two. How will they control the flames?DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. CH3 POSTPONED - DATE TBDSorry





	1. The Secret Of Love; Feelings

Yuri is putting on skates in the middle of the night. He sneaked out of his house while Victor slept to just skate one last time. He won the Championship and the first thing Victor said to him after he won was a question asking when they would set the wedding date. Yuri never replied… to imagine Victor was serious… He walks out to the ice and glides across to the center and just remains still. Looking around he remembers the day he first skated with Victor as his coach.

 

_That day I met him I thought he was crazy… I mean who would mentor me? Someone like him should have people begging at his feet and yet he chose me. I remember it all, I thought it was a dream but when I won the championship all I could do was look towards him and smile. I waited for him to look back at me and it was in that moment I realized we are both winners. He told me that he is a winner not for having won previous championships but for having won me… now he wants a wedding date and I can’t even give him that.. I can’t give him a lot of things… we haven’t even had… you know… yet. Does he not like me like that?_

 

Yuri’s thoughts subside as he hears the sound of skates move across the ice towards him. Feeling a hand reach out and grab his shoulder he turns to Victor who caught him sneaking off.

 

“Yuri did you really sneak out without telling me to go skating? I woke the moment you left because I felt something missing… it was you. I tried waiting but then hours had passed and I had to come find you.”

 

Yuri looks down… _I have been standing here for hours…? It felt like minutes._ He turns around grabbing Victor’s hand from his shoulder, locking their fingers together forming a tight grasp  and looks up at him.

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“Don’t get what?”

 

“Why time goes by so slow without you… I thought I was only here a few minutes and I find out that its been hours… hours without you…” Yuri’s eyes glisten with the light of the room as he looks directly at Victor. _“_ I just wanted to get away and think but now I know.”

 

“What do you know?” Victor reaches and grabs Yuri’s remaining hand. Their stare intensifies as their breathing quickens. Their heartbeats start to race.

 

“That I belong with you.” Yuri’s face instantly turns bright red as the words part from his lips but he does not look away instead he looks even harder at Victor.

 

Victor’s eyes start watering…

 

“No no don’t cry because then I will cry and then we will be even colder when our tears freeze.” Yuri releases one of his hands from Victor and wipes the tears from his face. “When you cry I can’t see how beautiful you are and trust me thats something to see.” He slowly lowers his hand and caresses Victor’s cheek.

 

“I did not think what we had was real… I thought ever since the championship you started distancing yourself from me…” Victor slightly looks away.

 

“I did… but not for the reasons you think. I always thought of what we had as something for the camera’s and the skaters to gossip about… but when you brought up the wedding date I froze. I want this just as much as you I just didn’t know what to say…”

 

“I love you.” Victor smiles.

 

“Wha…what?”

 

“I said I love you. When you won those were the first words I wanted to say to you but I decided to wait because your worth the wait.” Victor catches his gaze again.

 

“I… I love you too. I don’t even have to second guess it. I do.” Yuri pulls him closer and slowly moves in for a kiss. Victor laughs quietly as he meets him halfway. Their lips collide and slowly with each breath steam rises from them dissipating among the cold air. The warmth of the kiss causes them to pull in their bodies pressing against each other tightly. Yuri slowly grazes Victor’s lips with his warm tongue and shockingly Victor bites the tip of his tongue. Causing a bit of blood.

 

“What the fuck.” Yuri puts his hands to his mouth. “You bit me!…… that hurt” he covers his face from the pain.

 

“Oh come on it was a little nibble haha. Let me see it.” Victor pries Yuri’s arms away from his face. “Come on let me see.”

 

Yuri opens his mouth letting his tongue out. “It is not that bad. It just has a little blood.”

 

“Yea well it should have no—

 

Victor cuts him off as he immediately presses his lips against his mouth as his tongue enters Yuri’s mouth, swirling slowly around at first to taste Yuri. The sweet sensation he gets from his saliva makes Victor high as he moves his tongue to where he bit Yuri. Feeling the wound and tasting the blood he laps his tongue around it until the bleeding stops. When it stops Victor slowly retreats from Yuri’s mouth catching his face in total shock.

 

“Was that a bit to much? I wanted to stop the bleeding. I guess I could have—

 

Yuri tackles him down to the ice. “No it was not enough.” Yuri flips Victor over onto the ice and pins him down. Bending down, they kiss and their hands intertwine as Yuri moves down to his neck and feels his heartbeat with the tip of his tongue. He slowly slides his tongue across his neck, catching every flinch… every muscle contraction as Victor’s body reacts to the warm and sticky feeling. Stopping Yuri quickly bites down, slightly marking him and laps up the blood with his tongue. A mark is now left on Victor’s neck which looks like a advanced hickey…

 

“… you bit me!” Victor jumps a bit from the pain.

 

“Well I mean your alive right?”

 

“Obviously…”

 

“Then your fine… think of it as payback. The only difference is my bite people can see” Yuri bends down to Victor’s ear. “Everyone will know your mine now.”

 

A chill flows through Victor at that thought. “I better wear no scarfs then huh?” he smiles at him.

 

“Damn right haha. No you can wear whatever you want. I like you when your you.” Yuri kisses his nose gently as he gets up from the ice raising his hand out to lift Victor up.

 

“Im glad we talked about us.” Victor looks up to Yuri as he helps him steady his balance on the ice.

 

“Yea I agree. I just had something else on my mind but it is stupid…” Yuri looks down.

 

“What is it?” Victor responds.

 

“It is nothing.”

 

“If it was nothing then you wouldn’t have brought it up. Tell me.” Victor grabs him.

 

“I just always wondered why after all this time being together why we never…” His words choke up.

 

“Never what?” Victor curiously says.

 

“Why we never did… well… it” His face lights up like a red light.

 

“You mean it as in… sex?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“I was waiting for you…” Victor lets go of him and looks down as his face slowly turns red almost illuminating the ice.

 

“Wait. Why on me?”

 

“Well because… I have never done it… I always focused on my career…” Victor mumbles out.

 

“WHAT! I always never said anything because I thought you didn’t want to do that with—

 

“NO! I want to. With you… I just am a bit nervous…” Victor’s eyes steadily look at the ice.

 

“Victor… you don’t have to be nervous around me over something like that. If anything I can teach you and we can go slow. I want you to be comfortable.” Victor looks up at Yuri in shock.

 

“Really… you don’t wanna leave me for being so pathetic; to be a virgin at my age?”

 

“Is that why you never said anything? I will never leave. If anything I will leave with you.” Yuri smiles at him.

 

“Yuri… I really love you. Do you know that?” He blushes and grabs Yuri’s hand. _I trust him. I realize this now._

 

“I love you too.” Yuri blushes back.

 

“Then lets do it.” Victor blurts out.

 

“WHAT!!!” Yuri screams as his eyes widen and his mouth drops while his face is flushed with red. Looking at Victor he sees his face red as well and together they look like fire...

 

 

 


	2. Ice Play and Blood Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Those with a FEAR OF BLOOD or squeamish mind-set. I must say DO NOT READ.

Among the silence and among the flames of embarrassment Yuri and Victor remain still. Time passes by and it seems like seconds turn to minutes while minutes turn to hours. The tension thickens the air making it almost tangible. Yuri reaches out almost hallucinating from what Victor said… _I must have misheard him… does he really want me in that way? Impossible._

 

Just as his hand extends forward Victor grabs him and immediately breaks the silence.

 

“Lets skate” Victor pulls him from the middle of the ice, dragging his feet Yuri barely complies, hanging like a puppet on string.

 

Pulling him across the ice Victor pulls Yuri up bringing him closer and embracing Victor’s warmth Yuri’s frozen posture melts as his movements become more fluid. The two dance among the frosted air. They move effortlessly and flawlessly, you’d think they were performing for an audience, except they perform these moves for each other. Staring into each others eyes the entire time, with every spin, turn, and jump you catch their eyes on one another. The ice is being shredded by their superb techniques and small ice fragments scatter around. The ice is no match for the champions of ice skating as it wears down to its final layer. The heat between them rises and as they finish with Viktor falling into Yuri’s arms. Overcome with pure exhaustion the two collapse like sand onto the ice.

 

“You seriously are the only guy who makes me feel so nervous.” Yuri whispers to Victor as the two lay upon the chilled floor.

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“When you said what you said earlier… I was so happy and then I realized what you truly meant and I froze”

 

“Thats why I pulled you away. You looked like a part of you needed some comfort. What’s better comfort than doing the thing we love, Skating.”

 

“But were you serious about what you said?” 

 

“Yes. I keep replaying the moment when I said it and I just cannot think of what would have been better to say. I want to if you want to.” Victor smiles 

 

“Well what do you want to do? It is up to you.” _He is so spontaneous. A few moments ago I feared he didn’t want that and now I am willing to teach him? How does he get me to change like this…_

 

“Well… I am not sure. I mean I do have some idea of what I wanna try but—

 

“But what?”

 

“It is stupid… I always liked the idea of ice —

 

“Ice play?” _That is very kinky of him. Why do I feel aroused about that…_

 

“I mean yea. I am always on ice and I always had ideas.”

 

“Ideas? What kind of ideas?” 

 

“Well I always had the idea of being pinned down and—

 

“And? So there is more you want?” Yuri flips Victor over onto the ice and bends down. Leaning in he gently presses their lips together as he enters his mouth and oddly all sound is suppressed around them as if time stopped and in this moment all they can hear is each other. Their tongues meet as the flavors of one another mixes into a taste beyond sweet. Yuri places both of Victor’s hands above his head directly on the ice, pinning him. Reaching below with his other hand he slowly reaches for Viktor’s shirt as he slides his hand under, his cold touch causes Victor’s body to flex, Yuri feels every muscle. Already sweating from just his touch, Viktor no longer feels the freezing touch of the ice on his body… instead he feels on fire like his body could melt any moment.

 

“Is this part of the and?” Yuri takes both their shirts off and he starts licking Victor’s chest… slowly at first, teasing him then he picks up the paste… arousing him. This feeling is new to Victor he has been aroused before but never like this… A feeling overcomes him as Yuri continues on his body and sounds start to seep out of Victor’s mouth. The cries of Viktor echo throughout the rink and Yuri’s pace decays as he feels Victor’s breathing increase. Breathing heavily Victor is relieved he has a moment to catch up with his body. Yuri reaches out and grabs a shard of ice, slipping the ice into his mouth and hold’s it between his lips. 

 

“Try not to make a sound. I will stop if you do.” Yuri mumbles as he presses the ice on Victor’s toned body the cold sensation makes Victor try to retreat. Realizing he is pinned and completely at the mercy of Yuri he remains and tries to hold his moans. Grinding his teeth and biting his lip to stop any sound from escaping his wet mouth he accidentally bites himself. The blood drips onto his chin and runs down his chest… infusing with his sweat creating a river of red…

 

Feeling a slick liquid pass Yuri notices the blood… Instead of being shocked he is aroused. Yuri spits the ice out of his mouth and licks the edge of the blood river which had stopped at Victor’s stomach. Slowly he rises consuming all the blood in his path. Reaching the bruised lip he swirls his tongue around the wound cleansing it and stops the bleeding…

 

“Is this too much? I do not want to scare you?” Yuri pulls back realizing what he just did…

 

“No no your fine… I actually think it is kind of hot…” _Is this what Yuri is like? Fuck._ I never knew he had a blood kink… I wonder what else he has…

 

“Are you sure?”  _I went way too far I feel like such an asshole._

 

“Yes. I am.” _He is so different when aroused but no matter what he retains his insane need to care._

 

“Ok good. I just wanna do this right. For you.” He gets up and goes over Victor and gently touches him with his freezing hands. The pain of the cold is masked with pure lust and instead of flinching Victor moans out. Yuri moves his hands around his body and reaches for his pants.

 

“Can I?” Yuri grabs Victor through his pants…

 

“Ye…Yes…” Victor covers his eyes as Yuri gently and slowly removes his pants…The rush Victor feels as his most heated part meets the chilled air… causes his body to shiver…

 

“Is this ok…?” Yuri notices Victor hiding his face. “I can stop we don’t have—

 

“No it is ok… I just do not want to see when you do it surprise me…”

 

With no words Yuri wraps his hands around Victor’s arousal. Gently Going down on him with no warning Victor’s awkwardness melts as he feels Yuri take him in. His mouth finally consumes all of Victor and he immediately takes him down his throat… Victor screams out at the warm sticky feeling as Yuri chokes and releases… Just as Victor’s body relaxes Yuri swirls his tongue around the tip as he grabs Victor below…

 

“Fuck… ” The feeling of his hot mouth consuming him causes Victor to squirm atop the ice as his body is learning how to react to such touch… He screams and the sensations have him fighting to stay still. Yuri continues to take him in and goes down on him again but quickly releases him and kisses the head and caressing the shaft with his tongue… licking it up and down… feeling the throbbing with each lick, Yuri goes down on him and takes him whole once more. Yuri’s pupils dilate and his hands grip what he can of the floor digging into the final layer of ice he shreds parts of skin as blood seeps out…

 

Victor notices the blood driving across the ice…”Fuck Yuri! What did you do?” Victor gets up and grabs Yuri’s hands inspecting the broken nails…”Does it hurt…?”

 

“Well not anymore…” _He makes me crazy I swear… but when he touches me I feel like nothing can hurt me…_

 

Victor inspects the bleeding and oddly enough sticks out his tongue… he licks a drop of blood.

 

“WHOA! Victor what are you doing?” _He never said anything about a blood kink… We share a kink…_

 

Almost as if the blood calls out to him Victor taste more… as he sucks on the fingers that are cut. Yuri watches as his throat swallows… the idea of Victor drinking his blood makes him higher than he has ever been…

 

Feeling overwhelmed Yuri takes Viktor and pushes him down on the ice, covered in pure sweat Yuri starts kissing his neck and gently bites him and hearing Victor moan at the pain pushes Yuri… causing him to bite down on his shoulder. The wound is much deeper than the bite before and Yuri starts taking in the lost blood and Victor remains still. His mouth covered in blood and his eyes full dilated with blood dripping down his chin and mixed into the floor around them creating an icy red… Yuri notices Victor is not moving…

 

“Victor! Are you okay?” Yuri screams as he grabs Victor. _Did I hurt him…_

 

“No… don’t stop…” Victor says with a clear voice and smiles before Yuri. “I was just enjoying the pain. I am fine.”

 

Yuri grabs him and raises him up beside. “Don’t ever scare me like that. I can’t lose you.” Yuri places his hand on Victor’s cheek.

 

“You won’t lose me. Ever.” Victor reaches out and they kiss. Just as their eyes close tears fall down Yuri’s face as he thought he harmed his love… Just as Victor releases Yuri grabs him and goes in for a few more kisses…

 

 _This feeling I get when I kiss him is beyond what words can describe… but only one word can possible try to explain how I feel when I kiss him… I feel… Happy._ Yuri’s lips gently back off his lips as their eyes catch. “You make me happy Victor.” As the words part from his lips and enter through Victor’s ears red begins to fill Victor’s face as he blushes.

 

They both just stare at each other as minutes pass… smiling at each other.

 

“Damn we made quite a mess…” Yuri looks around at the blood stained pools around them…

 

“Wait… where is all the ice?” Victor notices everything around them is water…“Did we melt the ice…?” 

 

Yuri and Victor start laughing.

 

“Of course we did…” Yuri gets up. “Well we can always try some water play?”

 

Victor looks at him completely amazed he wants more… “I was kidding gosh… don’t look at me like that”

 

“Yea sure you were kidding… you scare me sometimes…” 

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

 

“Of course. ” Victor gets up. 

 

“Go get dressed. I will clean up this mess and we can go home.” Victor walks off the ice and goes to change.

 

A few minutes later Victor returns with clothes in hand for Yuri who had just finished cleaning up the rink. Yuri gets clothes and the two walk back to their house holding hands… Reaching the door they enter and immediately fall onto their bed.

 

Yuri wraps his arms around Victor who snuggles into his chest. He kisses Victor forehead.

 

“Today was a bit much for your first time… I am sorry.” _Me and my damn blood kink is gonna make him go running off._

 

“No. I think it was amazing to be that close to you… I loved it.” _I really did love it… learning his kinks only makes me feel closer to him._

 

“You know I love you right?” Yuri looks into his eyes.

 

“So you have said.” Victor moves closer. “I love you too.” Yuri tightens his grip and Victor quickly falls into a deep sleep.

 

Yuri stares at the roof… _Is this what love feels like? All this time I spent winning and all the things I want are gone. I feel peace with him. Can I even be the real me around him? I try so hard to lock away my kinky side and for a few seconds with him on that ice I felt out of control… I could have hurt him today… I didn’t but I could have. I don’t think I should tell him about how I get when I have sex and that means…_

 

Yuri’s subconscious drifts away as he slips into sleep…


End file.
